


are those real stars? | a loudmouths fanfiction

by thelittlewolf45



Category: the reddit crew, youtube - Fandom
Genre: i love them sm, kwite is a twink tbh but i still love him, sad but good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlewolf45/pseuds/thelittlewolf45
Summary: Kwite knows that he is spiraling down again. Everything is not where it needs to be for him to be happy. Happiness is a fickle game and as Kwite looks over everything, he is stuck on what his life holds now and the pain that haunts his past. As the night grows on, he sees the flickering stars in the sky and for the first time in years – he begins to pray. And the only question on his mind is: are those real stars that hang in the sky? Or are they man made? A trick of the light?Amen{based off an Amber Run song – Amen by Amber Run}





	are those real stars? | a loudmouths fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> For once I am writing fluff but it is sad. Majority of the chapter titles will be from lyrics from the song and I feel really good about this.  
> Go follow squishyhoodie on insta, she's really great.  
> Thank for your time

Depression is a slippery slope, once you start to fall, not much can stop you. Kwite could normally tell when he began to slip. He knew the symptoms all too well.

It started out with a withdrawal. He would force himself away from his friends, even from Joey, who acted like the older brother that he never had, and he would be alone. As much as it hurt not to be laughing with his friends and joking around reading reddit posts and making fun of each other, when he got like this, he needed to be alone. When he was alone, he could hide himself away.

He didn’t have to fake being happy when nobody could see him. His normal army green hoodie, with the worn sleeves and the hood that had protected him for longer than anyone had ever stayed in his life. It hid who he was, it made him who he needed to be. The hoodie had always been apart of who Kwite was and who he wanted to be.

The second sign that Kwite knew signaled that he was about to slide down that all too deadly, yet dangerously tempting slide was the thoughts that he had tried so hard to stop would slowly fill his brain. Some of thoughts made him question. Question if his friends really cared. Question if he really needed to be here.

Kwite knew the answers to the questions. Kwite knew that his friends cared. That’s why he was staying in an Air B&B with Joey, Henry, and Brandon. Joey had dragged him, almost by his hoddie to the home, saying something about how he flew “Brandon’s fat ass out here just so Kwite would leave his fucking house for once.”

Kwite knew that he needed to be here. He had a YouTube fanbase that loved him. He was becoming the person that he wanted to be since he had first created his YouTube channel.

But it was hard.

All he wanted to do was sit in bed and do nothing. Nothing.

It was four in the morning. And he was still awake. Partially because Brandon snored so damn loud and the fact that Brandon had also stolen all the blankets on the bed. In his mind, he wondered if Joey had set this all up. If he had purposely gotten an Air B&B that had one less bed than they needed and a couch that nobody wanted to sleep on. Kwite, being the smallest out of all of them, was forced to share a bed with Brandon.

Not like he minded.

Brandon was one of his best friends. He had never treated him differently because he had scars or because he was literally the size of sixth grader. He was always affectionate with him. The smaller man would be lying if he didn’t have a crush.

But he knew that Brandon was just his friend. It hurt, sure, but if Brandon only wanted to be friends, then so be it. He would deal with his crush in the morning. Maybe he would bribe Joey to sleep with Brandon. Maybe. Maybe not.

But for now, Kwite was cold and Brandon wouldn’t give him any blankets. Eventually all the tugging on the blankets did manage to get him something, even some of the blanket came with half of Brandon lying on top of him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to grasp onto any warmth that he had now. He could block out his friend’s snoring for just long enough.

Before Kwite knew it, he had fallen fast asleep, with Brandon’s arm wrapped around his waist.


End file.
